new_dcfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline/Prehistory
Prehistory (15,000,000,000 BCE - 30,000 BCE) 15,000,000,000 BCE * The Big Bang happens and the universe is created. * The Presence is the first being born of the universe, followed by the Lords of Chaos and Order. 6,000,000,000 BCE * First humanoids on Urgrund begin to appear thus creating the "first world". 5,000,000,000 BCE * Humanoids on Urgrund attain godhood and gain immense power and achieve great cultural and technological advancement thus beginning the "second world". 4,000,000,000 BCE * Life begins on Earth. * The Presence makes Earth his home and declares it the center of the Universe. 600,000,000 BCE * First multicellular organisms form on Earth. 505,000,000 BCE * First vertebrate organisms form on Earth. 300,000,000 BCE * First reptiles with the ability to reproduce out of water (allowing “colonization” of inland areas) form on Earth. 256,000,000 BCE * First mammals form on Earth. 200,000,000 BCE * Beginning of “Jurassic Era”; Dinosaurs are the dominant life form on Earth. 100,000,000 BCE * Home to the Ornitho-Men and various species of giant insects, including ants and bees. * Civil war on Urgrund reaches its end as the planet explodes. This causes massive energy touched by the Source to spread across the universe in what would be known as the Godwave. 80,000,000 BCE * The old gods rebuild on the planet Galacia. 65,500,000 BCE * Earth experiences a mass extinction ending the domination of dinosaurs and other large creatures. 15,000,000 BCE * First hominids form on Earth. 2,500,000 BCE * First known use of stone tools on Earth. 2,000,000 BCE * Uxas, Izaya, and Astorr are mortals who live on Galacia who suffered under the rule of the old gods for centuries upon centuries. * Avia, the wife of Izaya is spotted by Geridath and chosen as his concubine. When she refuses, the old god kills her. * Uxas who had already been causing conflict between the gods took this opportunity and rallied his brothers to slay the old gods. * They killed their first god Ligea and absorbed her powers where they began their transformations into the New Gods. * As they continued their revenge on the old gods, Izaya began to witness a change within Uxas, his skin began to turn gray and crack and he was becoming obsessed with killing them all and absorbing their powers. * After killing Geridath, the brothers headed for the palace of their father Zonuz who used the Anti-Life to resurrect the dead old gods. * In the ensuing battle, Zonuz had the upper hand until he was stabbed through the back by Uxas while trying to kill Izaya. 1,900,000 BCE * Following the battle against the old gods, Uxas becomes consumed with finding the Anti-Life at any cost and becomes at odds with Izaya who tires of fighting and wants to be more peaceful. * Uxas leaves Galacia and travels to where Urgrund once existed. He takes the name Darkseid and begins to create his Apokolips from the remains of Urgrund. * Izaya takes on the name of Highfather and renames the planet New Genesis. 1,800,000 BCE * First appearance of Homo Erectus on Earth. 160,000 BCE * First Homo Sapiens. 145,000 BCE * In Atlantis two powerful mystics named Calculha and Majistra became the most powerful sorcerers in the world. 48,000 BCE * Vandar Adg is born. * Klarn is born. 40,000 BCE * The Godwave hits Earth for the first time seeding the possibility for the pantheons of Earth. 33,000 BCE * Anthro is born. 30,000 BCE * The Godwave hits Earth for the second time creating the potential for superhumans. * The pregnant mate of a male caveman is bludgeoned to death and her spirit travels to the underworld. Trivia & Notes Trivia= |-| Notes= ---- Prehistory | Ancient History →